White night
by Silver the snow wolf
Summary: "The son of Satan? That one thing, but being his bodyguard? That fucked." Follow the story of Silver Takeba an Nephilim born from a fox and how he deal with his task of protecting the one thing his hate. (OCXShuraXHarem RinXShiemiXYukio) BAD GRAMMAR WARNING. (Rated M to cover my own ass with swearing and blood)
1. Chapter 1

**Silver Takeba**

**Age: 17**

**Race: Nephilim of the Nine-Tailed Fox origin**

**Demon traits: Foxs ear and single Tails.**

**Skin colour: pale white.**

**Hair colour: short white hair with black highlights. **

**Eyes: red colour. **

**height: 6'2 ft with a high-school built.**

**Weight: 54Kg**

**Exorcist Rank: Lower First Class**

**Meister: Knight and Tamer.**

**Weapon: Demon Sword Name 'Ash or the Sword of a hundred burning suns'. "A sword that is said to hold the flame of the god Hephaestus and the blade is know burn it user alive if they are weak and only grain it power to people who can withstand the sword flame for a full day and only then will the sword will see the user as it wearer. Silver Takeba is one of 3 blade master to use the blade Ash." long steel ****Katana with a white case.**

**Clothe: Grey shirt with a black blazer with golden lining, black jeans and combat boot. A set of grey gloves with metal back.**

**Persona: Silver pretty laid back and don't really like talking to people much, but love a good fight and he hates Demons and being told **

* * *

POV Silver.

The day is pretty quiet of the most part and the thing i could hear is the class that i should be joining. 'Fucking Mephisto.' I though as i walked down the hall of the cram school of True cross academy. "I pass my Exam 5 years ago, but now i am a bodyguard for some low class kid?" I thought as i walked up to the main class room. "But no i have to deal with this crap." I sighed. 'The name Silver Takeba, I am an exorcist for the true cross and i am ranked a lower first class. I have a bit of a secret that most Exorcist don't know about but.' i opened the door to the class room to find is almost empty. with only around 7 students and one teacher. Everyone turned to face me and the teacher smiled.

"Oh." the teacher has teal eyes and dark brown hair. His most notable trait is two moles under his left eye and another one under his mouth and wearing a glass and a black trench coat and black jeans. "You most be Silver Takeba right?" he asked as I nodded. "Well please come in and show yourself to the class?" I walked up to the front and looked at everyone.

"The name Silver Takeba, but just call me Silver. I am also 17 year age and a lower First class Exorcist with both Meisters in both knight and Tamer." Everyone is shocked and the Teacher looked at me. "So just leave me out of your stupid crap and don't do my head in then we are cool." I walked over to male who looked like the teacher and i could feel a odd energy about him and he looked at me.

"What up?" He said as i looked at him.

"A tail?" I asked as he looked behind himself and freaked out. "You got one too?" I asked and he looked at me as pointed to my leg and he looked to see a single white fur tail.

"That a fur tail!?" He shouted getting everyone to look me. "Man that is so cool!" I sighed and down next to him. "The name Rin Okumura." he held out his hand and i just waved him off.

"Don't like touching people." i said before look at the teacher. "You have a lot to learn." I said as placed my sword case that been on my back beside me and my classmate who sat beside me looked at me.

"A fox?" i heard someone say that but i just left it as the lesson began.

"Ok class today we are going to be doing Knight training and thankful we have three knights in the class so we well be watching them fighting ." the teacher said as he looked at me, Rin and some hooded guy in the back of the room playing games. "You three will be training against each other and learning each other strength and weaknesses." I sighed as it only my first day and now i have to fight two students. "Please give ready and head over to the arena." Teacher said before everyone stood up and bowed, teacher walked out of the room and the student followed.

Rin looked at me. "You come man?" He asked as I nodded before someone shouted my name.

"Hey Takeba?" I turned to see three guy one with a teenage boy, with a rough exterior and a small goatee on his chin. Some of his most distinguishable physical traits are his stern expression, and the large blond streak that runs through his otherwise short and messy dark brown hair. He has several piercings in both ears which, combined with his demeanor and hairstyle, give him the appearance of a stereotypical delinquent. He usually wears a beige vest with a pink "V" on the neck, over a white shirt. Along with a brown, black and white striped tie, and the standard True Cross Academy uniform jacket and pants.

The short, stubby hair and pale skin. Two of his defining traits are his red glasses and large ears. he wearing the true cross Academy uniform like his friend.

and the last one a pink hair boy. with a open white button-up layered over a t-shirt as part of his school uniform and wearing True Cross Academy blazer. He seems to take his uniform a little more casually.

The three weak. "What?" I asked back as the taller one looked at me pissed.

"Why are you here?" I am confused."Your a higher rank then us and now you just come into our class like you own the place?" He said in a tone i really don't like.

"Bon come on man, give the new guy a break?" the pink said only for the short one to look at me.

"Sorry for my friend, he just a bit up set that you came in with a rank that all." He said trying to cover for his friend and i just sighed and waved it off.

"It fine, but the reason why i am here is because my trainer wants me to take a normal class with people my own age." I said as that mostly the truth. "But until you take the class leader role don't think that you can boss me around." Everyone in the class looked at me oddly. "You don't know that one of you has to take the role of leader?" I asked as Everyone shook they head. "For the love god." I facepalmed.

"So you're saying that your going to take leader?" A girl young woman of slender figure and petite appearance. She has fair skin with a rosy tint, a round face with fine features, big dark red eyes with cat-like shape and small oval shaped eyebrows, and long dark purple hair which she usually keeps in a twintails hairstyle. her outfit is the school uniform, whch consist on a white colored shirt with the red-black school tie is tied with a large bow, tight white thigh highs, a short pink skirt with a black belt, and black shoes.

I looked at her and shook my head. "No and I don't care who leader so long as they can lead and care for they unit." i picked up my blade case and throw it over my shoulder. "Also take this from someone who already pass his exam and been fighting Demon for over 5 years." I pointed to the rough looking guy. "You needed to work on trust." I pointed to the girl. "You needed to on being kinder and you." I pointed to Rin. "Keep you tall under control." Rin looked at his tail as it waved in the air. "Man you guys are just weird." I walked over to door and opened it. "Also before anyone ask i was possessed as a kid and i still have the demon inside of me." As my fur tail waved to them. "See you in the arena." I leave the room as the hoodie guy walked out after me and followed me down the hall.

We walked for like 3 minutes before he grab my shoulder and pulled me into the wall. "Are you mad?" I heard someone voice who i was not suspecting. "You really are an asshole." He said as I grinned and decide to use my powers.

"Take one to know one." My body set a blaze in a white flame and the hoodie jumped away and lead down the hall as my flames disappeared. "Don't know you was here?" I started to fix my clothe. "No call, no text." I smiled as he sighed and looked around and pulled his hood back a bit to show a pretty woman with pink eyes. "Hey Shura." I said before she walked over to me and grab my blazer front and kissed me full go to well i warped my arms around her and once we done, we both grinned. "Missed you." I said as she pulled away.

"the same little shit." Shura is my sword master and was what friend with benefits. "So Silver why are you here?" I sighed. "Assigned to bodyguard?" I nodded. "Same here, but given that your young and male, you can stay close to the son of Satan." I looked at Shura before my fists tighten up.

"You know i hate demons and yet i am the one to stay close to him?" I said only for Shura to punch my right arm playful. "Shura?"

She smiled. "Hey, if he goes wild you get first goes at him." She said as i smiled as the thought of killing the son of satan. "And given that your resisted Satan in the past, give you the upper hand." She said as I nodded.

"Your right." my smiled turned evil. "Oh just you wait." Shura smiled before hiding her face as Rin and the others come out of the classroom before looking at me and Shura with confused looks and i decide to play a prank on everyone and held Shura arm before kissing her full mouth and made sure that her hoodie is hiding her face and everyone else is shocked by this and once i pulled away i could see a blushing Shura hiding and I smiled. "See you later, hot stuff." I winked at her and walked off to the arena. 'Man meshing with Shura is fun.' I thought before noticing that their a note in my pocket and i looked at it. 'Silver, good work on the gay cover. love Shura.' The noted ended with a kiss and I grinned. 'Got to love that hot head.' i also noted a summoning paper in my pocket too.

"Come forth from the night and strike in the light." My paper reacted before a black mist formed around my feet and demon formed a black shadow wolf with fur so dark that is look like you are looking at the midnight sky. my wolf is a kin to Azazel, the King of Spirits. "Come on boy." I called to my wolf as i walked on to the Arena.

* * *

The training arena.

After everyone made it to the arena, it turned out that the demons that we are fighting are just simple giant frogs know as Reapers and right now Rin it the one fight a reaper with a wooden blade that made to defend off demons, that Bon guy who using a 9mm handgun as his back up.

The two are not the best together as they are fighting in the middle of a fight. "Man they needed to get their act together." I said before Shura stood next to me crossed armed.

"You can say that again." she said in her male voice and others just looked at us. "You do know the other think we are gay right?" She asked as I grinned.

"Let them think what ever they want." I watched at Rin just got throw into the wall behind up and then Bon did too. "Both are fucked." I panic as i looked at the teacher who a black male with a blush on his lip. "Yamada." I called to my friend who nod before grabbing the steel katana from her hap and we both jumped down to the floor from our watching floor before, Shura kicked the reaper in the head on the way down and face got sent into the floor.

"Sil." She said as i landed and round house kicked the reaper in the face sending it to the other side of the arena. "Let move." I followed as she ran to the reaper and i ran too as it began to recover and changed right at us before we jumped and flipped over it.

"Wow." i heard someone talking and i think is the brat of a girl. "They work well together." Shura stand in front of me.

"Yamada?" I called to her as she turned and smiled.

"Draw it." Shura smiled as she said that. "Show me that you're not afraid of this over growth frog." I nodded before taking out my sword from it care and throw the case to the stands close to the others.

I held a pure white katana sheathed with golden lining. "Let me handle this." Shura take a step to the side as i walked passed and held my sword to my left and draw it with my right hand. Once the sword slowly came out of the sheath my body set a blaze in a pure white flame and my ear popped out to play as i growth more tails 8 more and after a second my tails had dancing flames on the ends for them and my body felt more powerful.

"He a Nine-Tail-Fox?" the Brat said as I smiled. I looked at the Reaper who look at me and it knew it just fucked up.

"Bye bye." With a single slash is let a blaze in a holy hell fire and screamed in pain and i sheathed my blade away and my body retuned to normal and i faced my class. "Who next?" I asked as Rin help Bon up.

"How did you do that?" Rin asked as he rushed over to me and got a bit nervous as i never been this close to an other boy. "That was super cool." i looked at Shura who just shook her head and i cloud see a small smiled on her face. "You got to show us again?" He asked before kicking him to the stand with a pissed off look.

"My powers are not a toy to play with." I got super pissed before Teacher appeared.

"Good work Mr Okumura and Mr Suguro, but your infighting could have be much worse as if not of Mr Yamada and Mr Takeba who i most say that power is something." The teacher said as i looked at my sword in is case. "your family must-" I cut him off.

"Yamada is my own family Sir, so please don't speak about my dead beat assholes?" I said before walked off and jumped up to the stands with Shura and grab my case off the ground and stored my Sword back into it before noticing the two others of Bon group looking at me. "What?" I asked as they looked away. "Assholes." i placed my sword on my back and then i sat down on the edge of the standing with my legs close to my chest and hugged them. 'why bring up my family?'

I sighed before closing my eyes and tied to fall asleep in class as they going over Dragoon and Tamer Training next and i also use demons sometimes and i already have a few demons at my beck and call. "Mr Takeba?" I looked up to look at the teacher. "Your a Tamer right?" He asked as I nodded. "Please show the class how to summon a demon safely. i sighed before standing up and i take off my blazer and shirt to show everyone a large summoning circle on my back. "Mr Takeba is that a summoned taboo on your back?" He asked as i shook my head.

"Scared in Sir." I take off my sword case and handed it to Shura who held onto it. "FROM HEAVEN LAND TO THE HOLY LAND OF HUMAN OF OLD! COME FORTH WING BREAT!" I said before blood shot from my back and flame appeared from the blood, the flame changed is shape to large burning bird. A phenix. "This that good enough?" I asked as the phenix began to fly around.

The teacher nodded. "Yes and now please made it disappeared." I nodded before clicking my finger and my back healed up and the phenix fucked off. "Thank you Mr Takeba, you maybe go back to sleep." he said and i punched myself to knock myself out.

* * *

It night and i find myself at an old Dorm building. with Rin and his younger brother who my FUCKING teacher name Yukio and he used to be my fucking classmate before. Right now we are sat down in the mess hall. "So care to explain why you wanted your Demon powers?" Yukio asks as i relaxed in my chair and get no shit. "You know it against the rule to use them."

I looked at him before looking at Rin. "And what about you hiding that your Brother it the son of Satan?" Yukio and Rin are shock by this. "Your lucky that I haven't kill your ass." Yukio was going to for his guns but i already take them without him knowing.

"Give them back." He ordered as I smiled.

"Sorry cousin, but if i do that then your going to try and shoot me and i turn up die the Vatican are going to sent someone to investigate my death." I said as Yukio calm down and i throw his guns back to him. "See i am only here to protect Rin and if he show any-sighs of going demon, it my job to put him down." I looked at Rin and He froze. "I am only telling you this because father Fujimoto raised me and i am willing to give Rin a chances to live." I stood up. "Also get a second sword. Kurikara is a weapon that gets the attention of Demons." I walked out of the room and headed to my room in room of 422 and once inside i just crashed on my bed. "Really Shura?" I looked at my door to find Shura with her hoodie down and showing off her long and faded red dyed hair with blonde ends that resemble flames which she keeps up in a high ponytail, beautiful pink eyes and full lips. she smiling. "Missed me already?" I asked as she giggled and walked over to me and laid down in my bed with me. "Shura?" I looked at my beautiful friend who smiling. "You ok?" I asked as she nodded.

"I'm ok, Foxy." Shura said before resting her head on my pillow and i smiled and rested with her. "Say Sil, are you ok with this whole us not being together?" She asked as i sighed and nodded. "Though so." She closed her eyes as i wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in. "Sil?" I smiled.

"I don't care if someone say that we are just fucked up people, all i care for is just fulling in at loneness you feel." Shura smiled and nodded.

"You better." She said before she fallen asleep.

"Night." I kissed her forehead and fell asleep myself in this deathless night.

**And Done.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Silver

It been 4 days since the i came to Cram school in a simple white gym top, black shorts and thankfully I don't have to go to the academy in the day so i got all day to Train and practice my Swordsmanship on my favourite Training machine. the batting cage. "Insane mode." It said before i got ready with a wooden sword and balls started firing out like a machine gun and i just block them.

"So." I heard someone coming up behind me. "You not going to school?" I take a quick look to see the Brat with the twin-tails from class.

"I don't have too." I returned to my training. "Also why are you not in school?" I asked as she placed her back against the case.

"Didn't feel like it." I grinned. 'She sound like Shura.' "Also i wanted know about the White nine fox Silver Takeba?" I clicked my fingers to stop the batting case and turned to her. "You manage to use demon flame and you said that you was only possessed as a kid?" She asked as I sighed. "It don't add up."

"Yeap because it a lie." My tail wave in the air as i grab a bottle of water off a bench. "My mother is a demon and my father is human." I just told the brat who is in shock.

"Demon?" She asked as I nodded. "What breed? Nine-tail-Fox?" I nodded before take a sip of my drink. "Most be hard." I smiled as i sit down. "So you came here just to hang out people your own age?" She asked as i looked at her.

"20 questions?" I asked with grinned as she blushed. "joking. My reason for being here is to conform if someone in your class is dangerous and to take them out if they break." I just basically told her my mission and she is shocked.

"Who is it?" She asked as i got up and walked over to her before patting her head.

"Don't worried your cute little head about bit and leave it to me." I said before grabbing my blade from beside her off the case. "Also Fox spirt familiars?" I asked as she looked at me and smile. "Look after my brothers." I decide to leave lone for her to shout.

"The name Izumo Kamiki." I turned to face Izumo. "And don't you forget it." She said as cute pout.

"Wow, talking to a higher up let that?" I grinned as Izumo blushed. "Also keep being cute like that and i may needed to come after you." Izumo take a step back. "Going to take a quick walk to the local shop." Izumo looked at me as i walked over to a door close by and pulled out a key to a street that has a good counter shop close by, I placed the key in my pocket and Izumo followed me out of the door and luckily the point is clear of people.

One we are though and the door closed we both walk onto the high street and find it to be busy. "What that a lot of people." She said in shock as I chuckled.

"Come cutie." Izumo looked at me in shock as i walked on and she followed like a lost sheep. As we are walking Izumo make up next to me and looked at me oddly. "What up?" I asked as Izumo shook her head.

"Nothing, just thinking that you look more human than a Nephilim?" She asked as i looked away as we come to a crossing.

"My dad was priest in English." Izumo looked at me in shook. "Around the time, he find a young woman on a cold night who was homeless and take her in." We both walked cross the road as the light turned green.

"What happened after that?" Izumo asked as i looked at the sky in a sad look.

"The two fell in love and not long after, i was born into curse world." I smiled. "It wasn't long until my father find out that my mother has a host to a fox spirit a powerful." looking at my sword.

"What did he do?" Izumo looked at me worried as I sighed.

"My father tried to kill the two of us when i was only 2 years old and i know this sound heartless but the blue night saved me." Izumo eyes widened. "My father was killed on that night." we came up to corner shop. "Do you wants some ice cream?" I asked as Izumo looked at me oddly.

"If your buying." I nodded before walking in and got a few drinking and some ice-cream for the pair of us. once i got outside again Izumo was sitting on a side railing looking at me.

"Catch." I throw a can of soda at Izumo who got it.

"Thanks." she smiled before opening her drink and begin to drink as i did the same. "So how did you get to Japan?" She asked as i looked at her. "You only told me half the story so it unfair to stop now." I smiled.

"Fine." I grinned. "My mother knew someone in the true cross and well when i turn 5, i was taking in by my true father who raised me to be a Exorcist and he also the reason i meet Yamada in our younger years and we trained together." Izumo blinked for a minute.

"Wait, so Yamada is full trained?" She asked as i chuckled and nodded. "So that why you both work well together."

I nodded. "Well i only trained in being a knight. Yamada is training to be a Aria, Doctor, Knight, Tamer." I smiled as Shura is useless with firearms. "But he can't use firearm for shit."

"But he can still get better?" Izumo said as I laughed and she pouted. "What funny?" I looked at with a smile.

"Yamada wouldn't touch a firearm after he shot me in the foot in training." Izumo giggled at that. "Lucky i heal faster than a normal human." Izumo smiled at that before finishing off her drink and throw her can at me and i grab it in mid air. "So should we head back?" I asked as Izumo begin to think.

"It only morning so why don't we look around the city?" She asked as I laughed.

"So like a date?" I asked as Izumo blushed and i waved it off. "Don't worry I won't tell your boyfriend. what his Renzo was it?" I asked as Izumo got bright red and pulled out two summoning papers.

_"I genuinely call the Deities of Harvest. Follow my wishes, leave none unfulfilled!"_ Izumo summoned a pair of twin Fox spirits and both of them growled at me as I smiled.

"That for a page level summon." I said as i am pride to see a fox summoner and Izumo is still blushing and i just grinned. "But." I sent out a shock wave to blow both demon away destroying her magic papers too.

"How?" She asked in shock.

"My level of Demon is high and you needed to work on summoning more powerful demon to beat me." I said before walking over to her and came close to her ear and wispier. "Or you could just sign a contract with me and make a deal at a small price." Izumo froze up and looked at me in the cover of her eye. i could see it in her eyes the fear.

"And what price is that?" She asked as i chucked and walked passed her before looking over my shoulder with a happy smile.

"Just a simple kiss, but that would be your first kiss and you're a girl, so asking for that would be a high pay for a contact." I said before walking away. "Like go." Izumo shook her head for a second before rushing over to me and we both walked on into the city together.

* * *

Later that same day at the cram school.

Class is the same as normal. The teacher is typical exorcist attire along with a pair of dark sunglasses that always obscure his eyes. He has a mop of blond hair and consistent stubble. He teaching the class about the diffiencet type of Demons in the world.

"So Mr okumura?" Rin looks to be half sleep and i sighed as i am on the other side of the room with Izumo and her friend Noriko Paku. Paku has short chin length brown hair and dark purplish eyes. She wears the standard school uniform. Paku's eyes are small.

"He an idiot." Izumo said under her breath and Paku just smiled as I sighed.

"What is the type of low class Rot demon that is commonly seen?" The teacher asked Rin who looked to not know the answer.

"Sorry but i don't know." Rin said as i sighed and spoke up.

"The answer is a Simple Coal Tar." I push a black small, round creatures with two, cat-like ear projections, four, miniscule spiked limbs on their underside and a long tail with a triangular point away from my face. The teacher looked at me and nodded.

"well done, Mr Takeda." He said before i nodded back and begin to draw in my book. Puka looked over at me.

"Say, why are you sitting with us?" She asked in a quiet voice as me and Izumo looked at her oddly. "You never spoke to us before?" I smiled.

"Just wanted too." I looked at Izumo who blushed a little. "But i just wanted to sit over here for today and i find it better then sitting next to a damm bat." Rin looked over at me and he looked shocked as i grinned but i noted Shura looking at me in a disappointed way.

The bell begin to ring. "And that it for today." The teacher said before walking out of the classroom.

I stretch out my arms. "Well i am going to hit the training room again." I said before standing up and Izumo just giggled.

"Again?" She asked as I nodded. "You was in there all this morning." She joked and i just shook my head.

"Well i see you all later." I said before Bon and his friends came over to us.

"Hi Takeda?" He called to me and i looked at him. "Care to explain where you been this morning?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yep on a date with a cute girl when you was in class on your asses." Bon and his friends was in shock. "Plus I don't do school."

"What the hell?" Bon said as his friend, i think his name is Shima came in front of me with a big smile on his face.

"Does she had any friends i could meet?" He asked as i looked over at Izumo who look away with a red face and he followed my eye and noted Izumo. "You was on a date with Izumo?" He asked as I grinned and he just freaked out. "No way." he fell on the ground.

Everyone looked at me and Izumo before Paku spoke. "So that why you was missing from class today." she said with a bit of a smile on her face. "It good that you find someone." Izumo looked at her best friend in shocked before i shook my head.

"I got something to do, So i will see you all later." I said before heading for the door and walked out to the hallway, sighing to my self. 'I should go and take a shower.' I decide to head back to the dorms.

On my way out of the cram school i noted Shima walking over to me and i looked to find a empty hallway, so i walked over and Shima followed before questioning me. "What the fuck Silver?" She asked as i looked at her oddly. "Going out with a Kamiki?" I got confused. "Your Basically a Byakko Demon and she has Byakko in her blood." I begin to see what she going on about and I sigh.

"Nine-Tail-Fox and Byakko are two different type of Demon." I said only for Shima to flick my head. "Aww." it don't hurt much but it annoy.

"Still that a bloodline that shouldn't be reinforce." I only sighed as she said that.

"It not like we fucking or anything." I looked at my friend in the eyes. "We just have a small day out that it." I said in calm voice and walked passed her. "Also shouldn't you be more focused on finding Amaimon?" I asked and Shima looked at me with a shock look. "He on School grounds." I said before walking off but Shima asked me one more thing.

"Are you sure that Amaimon is here?" She asked as I nodded. "Damm the barrier sure for kept him out." She said to herself as I sighed.

"I don't know what my uncle doing, so don't ask me." I shook my head. "I can only sense him and the others, but i can tell he not close by." I tried to point his location but I can't pin point it.

"Anyway thanks for the heads up." she said as I nodded before walking off and i bumped into Ren.

"Silver?" he looked at me oddly. "Me and the others are going to hit the town." I looked at Bon and his crew who are smiling. "Do you wanted to come?" He asked as i begin to think to myself and smiled.

"You know what?" I looked at Rin and the boys. "Let go." I said as Rin got pumped and the others just smiled, Bon is a pain and a bit of a stick in the mud but he ok.

We boy begin to head until we bump into Imzuo and Paku. "See you Ladies later." Shima said as we walked passed both girls looked as we walked them.

"Where are their going?" Paku asked as Izumo just shook her head.

"I don't know or care." Izumo said before walking the over way to us and i just so happened to be at the group of my group and i looked over my shoulder find Izumo looking at us with a red face and I mouthed.

'You ok?' I asked as she mouthed back.

'No, you boys don't invite us.' I smiled before stopping. "Guy wait one minute." I asked as the boys stopped and looked at me oddly before i turned around to the girls. "Hi Paku, Izumo do you two wanted to join us?" I asked as both girls are shocked.

"Are you sure?" Paku asked as I nodded. Paku turned to her best friend. "Should we?" she said as Izumo look closed her eye and said.

"Well it would be rude to not accept the offer." She said but what she really meant was. 'I would love too.' Both Izumo and Paku walked over to us boys and we all walked on together only for Izumo to look at me as I grinned. "Your an ass." She whisper as i shook my head.

"I don't know what you mean." I said only for her to grab my blazer sleeve and i looked at her as she blushes.

"Thank you." i nodded to her as we all begin to out of the school and enjoy the city as a some what odd class family.

**And done.**


	3. Chapter 3

OK i am just going to say it now, but this class... They needed to learn how to work together.

It only been a short class on Yukio part and we got a new classmate, she a blonde with tits and she pretty cute in some way but she annoying. Rin and her get along, I couldn't be ass getting to know her name.

The other Boys are just being themselves as Izumo and Paku are keeping to themselves. As for myself? I just watching Yukio handout test back for a quiz that we take the over day. "Shima?" Shima got up and his test was ok.

"47." He said with a smiled before going to sit down. And is Izumo is called up next and she got her test only to look at me with a smile.

"What did you get?" I asked as she walked to me and held up her test. "Congratulations on getting a 57." Izumo smiled as Paku next and she looked defeat.

She came back to her seat next to Izumo and placed her paper on the table for both me and Izumo to look at only to smile.

"A 54 is not for someone who trying to be doctor." Izumo said as Paku looked at us both and we both smiled.

"Doctor one of the most trick to master." I grinned as Paku cheered up. "If you needed help with picking the Doctor Meisters you want as Doctor don't only do medical but other task like Research and development." Paku got hopeful. "If i rememberer right you like building thing right?" I asked as Paku nodded.

"I love making items." Izumo sighed as Paku begin a long talk about teach.

"Silver?" I looked over at Yukio who waved me over and i got up to head over to me. "I grade one of your test myself and i have got to say i am impressive." He said only for Rin to commotion.

"What did me get?" I turned to look a him. "A 10? Or maybe a 9?" He grinned as I sighed. Yukio sighed too before handing me 5 test.

"100 on your knight test." Everyone looked at me. "93 on your Dragoon weapon score, 96 on doctor test and 100 on tamer, but on Aria what is understand able 45 on that test." He smiled as i smiled back waiting for him to say the words. "You are now a Middle class Exorcist. 2nd class." I grinned before turning to face Rin who's jaw take the table.

"He got a rank up?" Bon ask as I nodded.

"Silver here was taking a test that help with ranking up and he got a prefect score." Bon growled at me as i smiled like a little kid. "So that mean Silver here can teach now?" Yukio joke as i turned to him. "I am joking."

I sighed before walking back to my seat and head-butted the table only to make a large skull cracking sound "What the hell!" Izumo shouted as i just realised what i did and sighed. i looked up to find my head is bleeding. "Silver?" Izumo and Paku quickly grabbed Gauze and what looks like a first aid kit. "Hold still." Izumo said as i shook my head and jumped onto the table.

"Keep that shit away from me." I said in panic and my head is still bleeding.

"Silver we needed to tend to that before it get infected." Paku said and is started a chasing run around the room with me jumping off tables and both girls running after me. Yukio and Shura laughing as Bon and his crew just watching in disbelief as both Rin and his friend just giggle.

This class is something and well i beginning to enjoy it here.

* * *

3 hour passed.

Izumo, Paku and myself are walking to the girls dorms. "Silver you know we don't needed a bodyguard?" Izumo said with a smile as i just looked down at her.

"Well i thought that we could go and get some cakes?" I said only for both girls to look at me in confusion. "I did get promoted and Yamada is not much for a talker." The girls smiled and nodded.

"Well if your paying." Izumo looked away with a little blush on her face making me smile as in other words. 'Yes we would love to come.'

"Yea, i will pay." I said knowing my pay check is going to take a big hit.

Well that what I thought...

"SILVER!" both girls shouted as it only been 1 hour since then and we get attack by a demon at the shop. I blocking it attacks as this demon is a hop Goblin. "Izumo help Silver with your Familiars." Paku order as she helped to get people to safe.

I pushed the Goblin back and kicked him into a row of shelfs. "He not a normal Hopper." I said as i looked to see this once peaceful cafe is now completely trashed with chairs and Tables destroy or knocked over. I loved this place and this large fucking RUINED IT. "Izumo?" I called to my friend who begin to summon.

"_I genuinely call the Deities of Harvest. Follow my wishes, leave none unfulfilled!_" She summoned a pair of Foxes and i looked at her. "I got your back i nodded before pointing the goblin.

"Get your familiar to pin him down." I Rolled up my sleeve to show a small magic circle tattoo on to my right arm and bite into it. "I, Call to the lord of Rot and decay." My blood became rotten and infected. "Sent me a wolf covered Decay to plague this world." The circle shot out a undead wolf has rotted and smelling like dead rotten flesh. "Now attack." I command as the foxs and my wolf attacked the large goblin to keep it busy as i turned to Izumo. "Izumo i needed you to do something for me?" Izumo looked at me oddly as i take out a butterfly knife from my pocket and opened it up before handing it to Izumo. "I needed you to for a bond between us." Izumo eyes widened as our familiars and Goblin are fighting in front of us, i looked at them. "That hopper is not a normal Goblin, i believe it to be rare class of HobGoblin know as a King Goblin." I said as Izumo only to see the Goblin slamming both my wolf and one of Izumo foxes into a wall. "I needed flames but my power take time to build up." I looked back at Izumo. "I needed you to bond me to you." I said as Izumo nodded and take the knife before She take the form of a dance and i knew that she performing a scared dance. The goblin king final finished our Familiar off and now he was going for Izumo with a chance but i sited in his way.

POV 3th.

As Izumo perform her dance, Silver is holding off a King class Goblin. The Goblin trying swing it claws to the left but Silver block this with his fox tail using a lot of power as king class is no joke.

Silver head butted the Goblin forcing it to the over side of the room and he tried to draw his sword but then Silver noted that his sword is not on his back and the Goblin had is and Goblin is grinned. "Bustard!" Silver rage kicked up and flames appeared around him and he ran at the Goblin tacking it though a wall.

At the time Izumo body began glowing white as her clothes started to turn to dust as she continued to dance the Divine Summoning. Her school clothes are replaced with beautiful priestess outfit with a fox mask, flower-printed haori coat and two fans. she dance graceful as the enraged fox heard. Izumo behind her mask looked on at Silver who has loss control for himself. his body is completely covered in white flames and his sword got throw a cover the floor to Izumo feet and she looked as she stop the dance to see the case is creak and flames are shooting up of it.

This play bad image in Izumo mind as she could see a young white hair boy looking control of himself and this sword got ram into his heart by a tall woman with red hair. 'save him' A voice echo in Izumo mind as she take the sword and draw it. Silver flames and power begin to burned the King and objects around him. "I, High shrine maidens of the Inari Shrine." Izumo begin a chant that made Silver who looked to be beating the King in face look at Izumo and growled. "Here by offter myself to you." She looked at Silver who stood up and slowly walked over to Izumo who begin to become scared of Silver. "As i offered myself, please bec- AWW!" Silver grabbed Izumo arms and pinned her to a wall and off the ground. his white flames are so hot that Izumo clothes begin to burn away and also his head is looked at the ground with something falling and he kept saying things so quiet that Izumo couldn't hear him but her needed him to let her go. "SILVER!" Izmuo scream Silver name and his come too a bit as his flame calm down a little and Izumo finished. "Please because my guardian and protector." Silver slowly lowered Izumo and Kneeled.

Izumo take the chance and use Silver's own sword to cut her own lips. Izumo who is now bleeding removed her fox marks making Silver looked at her and she kneel down front of him before cupping his cheeks and slow draw in close. "_For this day, you are mine." _Izumo said as Silver spoke in demon voice.

_**"For this day, i am your."** _Izumo take some of her own blood onto her tongue and draw a small pentagram on his left cheek. this made Silver Flame complete stop and his nine tails appeared with a white flames dancing around the ends of them. Silver Ears appeared too. "I am sorry Izumo." Silver came back as Izumo who clothes are a-little burnt smiled as she pushed her forehead again Silver's.

"I am sorry too." She said as the king looked to be getting up and Izumo looked over Silver shoulder to see this. "He getting up." She said as she pulled again from Silver who smiled. "Silver you needed to get up." She order as Silver looked at her.

"This that a order?" He asked as Izumo nodded. "As you wish." He take his sword and cut his own hand and grab Izumo's right hand and placed his bloody hand on the back of Izumo. "I bind myself to you as my master." Izumo hand begin to burn a little and then a red pentagram appeared scared onto her hand. Izumo heared a command playing in her head and she speak it.

_"I genuinely call the son of Fire and the angel who fell from heaven, to come to my aid and fight by my side._" Izumo watched as Silver body glow a bright blinding white as his body begin to change shape from two leg to four and his body grown in size. stand 4 meters tall, his from is that a large fox with red marking over his body and nine tails. "Silver?" The fox looked at Izumo. 'This most be his demon form.' Izumo thought to herself before ordering him. "Silver Destroy this Goblin." Silver growled at the Goblin king who looked to be scary of the fox raw aura.

"HARRRRRR!" Silver howled starting out shock wave making the king froze in fear. "**Holy w****hite!" **White fire formed in Silver's mouth and he shot a flamethrower at the King burning him life and leaving nothing, not ever ashes. Paku came back to see that fighting stopped and her best friend has not ownly changed clothes but also standing next to an large white fox.

"Izumo?" Paku spoke as both fighter turned to the young girl. "Why do you have a large fox?" Izumo looked at Silver who begin rugging his noise into Izumo cheek and she giggle.

"Silver stop that." Paku eyes widened in shock as Izumo faced her friend. "Paku it Silver." Silver returned to his normal human form and shake for the extra power. "See." Puka is at a loose of words.

"It been years still i lost it like that." Silver said as Izumo and Puka looked at him and he smiled. "Long story and something I don't want to get into." He looked at Izumo. "Also." He kissed his forehead making her blush and Puka covered her mouth with hide her happy face that her friend finally find someone. "That a thank you for granting my request." Izumo looked at the floor with embarrassment and nodded as on the inside she super happy and jumping up and down in her head.

'YES YES!' She cheering herself. "Thank you for picking me." She said as Silver nodded and walked over to some Exorcists who just arrive. he begin to explain everything as the girls talked.

"Izumo what happened?" Puka asked as Izumo looked at her. "Your hand." Puka pointed to Izumo hand that has the red pentagram.

"Silver and I made a contract." Izumo blushed as Puka is shocked. "He begin losing control and in order to help him we formed a contract." Puka and Izumo watched Silver talking to other Exorcists who are taking notes and asking questions.

"So the calm Silver lose control over his own powers?" Puka asked as Izumo nodded. "Wow, i have never seen that if you don't tell me." Izumo looked back onto Silver holder her to the wall and remember something.

"Silver was crying?" Izumo said quietly and Puka heard her and the two looked at each other.

"He was crying?" Puka asked as Izumo nodded.

"I am sure of it." She looked at Silver. "He hiding something." She said that as someone come into the building and Silver looked at them, this someone is a female.

"What are you doing here Shura?" it Shura who in full Exorcist gear. she looked at the damage.

"I came see have you are doing and Congratulate you on becoming a Middle class but now you lose control of your fire." She don't like Silver Losing control. "Your lucky it me talking to you about this and not angel." Silver growled at the name.

"I know Shura, i know but i lost my sword and something inside of me was forcing me to use the higher level of my powers." Silver said as Shura sighed and looked over at Izumo and Puka.

"Your friends?" She asked as Silver turned and nodded. Shura pushed pass Silver and walked to the girls. "Your Silver classes mates?" Shura asked as the two nodded. "Well thanks you for keeping a eye of the little shit." Izumo protested.

"Silver not a little shit." She said to Shura who smiled.

"Your a little fire are you?" Shura looked at Izumo hand and noted the same mark on Silver cheek and she grinned. "I wouldn't have anyone talk about my friend like that."

"New flash, your familiar happens to be my boyfriend." Shura drop the bomb as Silver froze and both Izumo and Puka looked at him in shock. "And i happened to be his trainer." Izumo looked at Silver who sighed as he knew that Izumo is going to be ask all of question later. "So a bit of a warning, that fox thought you seen, forget about it." Shura looked at Silver. "Also you forbidden to use that power again." Silver nodded. Shura also noted Silver's sword case is cracked. "Wait." She take Silver's sword and looked at the crack. "Silver is this why you lost it?" She asked as Silver looked at the ground as not to show his face and Shura sighed. "You should have called." She sounded sorry and hugged Silver. "Next time call and we can repair the damage before you go ape shit." Izumo and Puka are confuse. Shura looked at the girls. "You brown hair girl head back to your dorm." Puka nodded as Shura looked at Izumo. "And your coming to Silver's Dorm to have this seal removed." Both Izumo and Silver looked at Shura. "If the higher up find out that you made a contract without pr-" Silver cut off Shura.

"I have permission." Shura looked at her friend with benefits oddly. "I asked from both Azazel and the Grigori." Shura eyes widened as Silver has not only gone over her head but right to the top. "I am not the same boy who you know Shura."

Shura sighed. "Well it time we had the talk." Silver nodded before looking at Puka.

"Sorry Puka but they something that I can't tell you." Puka nodded to Silver.

"I understand." she looked at her best friend. "Izumo i should be able to get to the dorm by myself." Silver was not having any of that and he called over two Exorcist. "Silver you don't-" He cut her off.

"Puka i am going to say this once ok?" Puka looked at Silver who smiled. "Other than Shura here, i come to care for the two of you and I don't like losing my friends." Both nodded and Shura slapped his back and he smiled.

"You really have grown attach to them." Shura said as the three looked her. "I willing to let this go for now and hey you can take them if you want?" Silver blushed like a storm as the girls are confused. "Oh you haven't told them?" Silver looked like he going to panic. "This kid is kind of a bit of a harem type of guy." the girls looked at Silver who blushing like mad. "Back in his younger days girls who to be hanging all over him."

Silver kneel down from the embarrassment and covered his face. "Please stop Shura?" he asked as Shura grinned.

"Oh what that continue? Well did you know that his first kiss was-" Silver throw his sword at Shura who duck. "Wao what the fuck?" Silver is so embarrassed that his flame are on and the sword case is cracking more. "OK i am sorry calm down before we have to get you a new demon case." Silver did just that. "Jess, learn to take a joke." After that thing calm down.

* * *

Puka got sent back to her dorm with two Exorcists protecting her as Shura, Silver and Izumo returned to Silver's dorm and three ended up in Silver's room. Silver changed into a simple grey top and black short and sat on one of his chair. Shura is wearing her sleeping wear, she take Silver's bed and hold onto Ash, as Izumo is wearing one of Silver's own clothes, a large red top that covered her full top half of her body and just stop above her knee. Izumo take the other bed on the other side of the room to Shura. "So why are we here?" She asked as Shura looked at Silver who careless and sighed.

"Well if Silver made the contact then you needed to know who he really is." Silver's eyes widened as he looked at his friend who looked back. "Silver know that she going to find out one day." Izumo is confused.

"Find out what?" She asked as Silver sighed.

"I should be the one to tell her." Shura nodded letting Silver take over. "Izumo what i am about to tell you stay between the three of us ok?" Izumo nodded not knowing what her friend is going to tell her. "I am not a Nephilim, but a full demon." Izumo looked at Silver with shock as he smiled sadly. "I am the son of two demon kings. **Iblis** the queen of fire and **Lucifer** the king of light." Izumo stood up in shock before slapping Silver cover the face and he just smiled. "I should have see that coming." He said only for Izumo to speak.

"Your the son of two kings and you don't tell me or Puka until now?" She asked as Silver nodded. "Why?" Shura answered.

"Silver a walking danger." Izumo looked at Shura who still cool. "He been keep prisoner for years and only until he become a Exorcist was he kept in a cell, so that he didn't hurt people." Izumo looked at Silver who begin to remember his day in prison. "We telling you this as his keeper is you now." Izumo is shake by this. "Now do you understand why he has to keep it a secret?" Shura asked as Izumo keep everything in. "That rage before was him losing control of two powers that combine are more powerful then the fire of satan, who mind you Silver resist."

"He resisted Satan?" Silver nodded as Izumo asked, Silver remain his top showing Izumo his body and she cover her mouth. "By the heavens." Burns... Blue scar burns. "Silver is that from?" He nodded.

"I am only ask you to please not tell the others or Puka?" Silver looked at the ground. "Not until i tell them myself?" Izumo nodded and Silver smiled with tears in his eyes. "Thank you Izumo." Izumo smiled back as Shura smiled and then stood up.

"Well my job is done for now." Both teenage looked at her as she smiled. "I am going to hold onto this for now." Her held ash and Silver nodded as it needs repairing. "Also..." She walked over to Silver and kissed him in front of Izumo who blushed. "If your keeping secrets then i should tell you that i am Yamada." Izumo is shocked as Silver sighed, Shura decide to take off after. "See you both in class and Izumo?" Izumo looked at her. "Welcome to the family as Silver second girlfriend." Silver and Izumo blushed. "Your mission now is to keep on that kid and treat Izumo here with the same love I get." Silver smiled at Shura orders who grinned. "See you both later and don't do anything." She leave the room and the teenagers alone. two very embarrassed teens alone in a room together.

"Silver?" Silver looked at Izumo who holding onto his left arm. "Are you really that type of person?" She asked and Silver take a minute to think and he remember Shura telling both Izumo and Puka about his favourite type of relationship and he nodded.

"It just a sick dream." He said trying to play cool but Izumo held his arm tighter. "Izumo?" She looked at the ground.

"I know we just meant and everything, but..." She paused and this got Silver's attention. "Are you ok with someone like me?" She asked and he nodded. "Even if i am not pretty like your friend?" She asked and he smiled before moving close to her ear.

"I find you cute and your soul is bright. I love everything about you. my maiden." Izumo blushed at Silver kind words.

"Then will you please go out with me?" She asked Silver with a bow and he smiled and released his fox tails and ears and hugged Izumo with a warm white flames. Izumo looked up at Silver who smiled happily.

"For this day, your are mine and i am your." Silver said and Izumo smiled and hugged him back.

"For this day, your are mine and i am your." Izumo said back before the two looked at each other and draw in closer.

"for our vow, we are join until the day we die. I am yours." Both teen said together and kissed each other. as they did the pentagrams reacted linking both Izumo and Silver hearts together and Izumo begin to form white flame of her own and a single fox tail and a set of ears. "Together our hearts beat as one." Both smiled before the flame die off and only the moonlight lit up the room as both held each close. Izumo head and hands resting on Silver bear and scared chest as Silver held onto his new love and master with his demon side open to the world.

"I swear to protect you until my dying breath." Silver said as Izumo nodded.

"I swear to make you feel love and never unhappiness." Izumo swear to herself and Silver before the pair decide to got to bed as tomorrow is going to be a long day.

As the got into Silver's Bed Izumo slept in Silver's arms as he held her close and just to add more some of Silver's Familiars summonsed themselves, Silver's Shadow wolf, His phenix, a pair of Rotten Wolfs and lastly the second most powerful of all Silver's Familiars a rare demon that can only be summoned once ever 100 year and needs a contract to be tamer. A white Dragon from the affiliation light and fire and the only gift that Silver got from his brith mother and father. the familiars stood around the room watching and protecting they master and lover.

**AND DONE. **


End file.
